jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redeem Codes/@comment-47.198.218.120-20171011005327/@comment-24437871-20171014125919
Oh boy, anon above, I can't even begin to tell you how wrong you are about that. You seem to have a fundamental misunderstanding about how games are created. If SSO was run by one person, it most definitely would not be like it is today. First of all, a game does not need just animation. It's only one small part. You need to program the whole thing (and a game like SSO needs a HUGE amount of code), then you need to design the environment and all the horses and characters, then you need to animate the horses and characters, then you need to test it a dozen of times for bugs... the list goes on. Making a game as complex as SSO is extremely complicated. One person could impossibly do it - not only because it's so huge but also because one person cannot have good enough skills in all areas to do it, you need people specialized in different areas. That's why SSO has so many employees - they need programmers, designers, QA, animators, and since they run such a huge game, they also need support, website developers, social media directors etc etc. For one person to do all of this is absolutely impossible. To put things into perspective, it takes the team months to design a new horse. The team of 50+ people. Months. Now imagine one person. We'd get one new horse about once every three years, I'd wager, and it definitely wouldn't be as good of a horse as the ones we have now. Now, if you would make the game with just animation, it would be no game at all - because you wouldn't have anything to animate. Animating needs models to work with, models that are created by 3D artists. And yes, you need a computer to animate. You need a computer for all of this. You can't even begin to make a game beyond some simple planning without a computer. And no, you couldn't create a game like SSO with no money. To develop SSO, you need a team of people. Unfortunately, the world runs with money, and all of these people need to live. They need money for the work they put in, otherwise they can't do it. Game developing takes so much time, and sure, they could do it for free, but they would have to put in so much time for nothing in return that they simply couldn't do it - they would need to have ordinary jobs on the side to earn money and with the game developing they would have no free time at all. Which would not work out in the long run. Humans are not machines. So, if you want SSO to be a pixely, 2D, and an extremely simple game that you can clear in a couple of hours, yes, it could be done with one person for fun. But if you want the game to be like it is today, it's not humanly possible to do it with one person, and not even with a team that does it "just for fun". And you need money for that. Hate to break it to you. Please, be informed.